


Human!Monster Hunter x Reader

by OkaRyuuBi



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: All love, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gijinka, Lemon, Love Confessions, MonsterHunter, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, human version, unique stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaRyuuBi/pseuds/OkaRyuuBi
Summary: What if you were a hunter and saw a monster? Normally you would kill it... But what if they became humans?....Will you fall in love with them?.....





	1. Human!Nargacuga x Reader: How To Tame A Nargacuga

**Author's Note:**

> I know MH is not the biggest fandom ever, but I hope someone out there is enjoying this. This is my first story ever and it was saved as a draft for soo long,
> 
> If you want to visit me on Wattpad: Tom-TheSecretWriter. I do my draft mostly there and post there first. I do hope you give me your support and love as you read my stories :)

(Y/N) was a newbie weak hunter... Or so everyone called her that... Which is why in the training school she was bullied by a few popular girls. Actually (Y/N) has more courage than them,even she failed to defeat a Great Jaggi, at least she wasn't putting monsters to sleep then killing it, even if the sensei told them not to use stuff like that, and after that telling everyone that it was a hard battle that they almost died. Exaggerating the story and so on so forth. Well, that was her bullies do best, then insult her for her every failure, because of that they were known as the greatest hunter K.O.s and she was not.

One day their sensei told them that the 5 of them will go to the forest to hunt a Bulldrome. No poison, paralysis or sleep element weapons must be brought since the sensei wants to focus on our true strength. But she knows what the bullies will do. She was lucky and unlucky at the same time. Lucky: she had been chosen and unlucky: she was with her 4 bullies. "Looks like we got a punching bag, too", one of them said, "Yeah, plus she can be our bait for the monster... So be a good weak girl you are (Y/N)", one of them replied, then hit her head as they all started walking.

~Time Skip~

"Ok, ya piece of trash, do your thing", they said. You just stand there, while they hide under a bush. Later on, the Bulldrome appeared automatically angry and ready to charge. Not following what they said to just stand there, you pulled out your weapon then ran at the monster. They yelled at you to stop... Little did you know a pair of golden eyes watch the battle.

The bullies just stand there like coward idiots they are as you fight the monster. Later on, you let the Bulldrome limp away as you (sharpen/Reload) your weapon, when you felt pain on your cheek, then realized that one of them slapped you. "YOU IDIOT! You let it get away!" "You attention Whore!!!" "Stupid Hunter!". You were pushed to the ground as they gang up on you. Then you yelled"Look who's talking! All you said to me was what to do and just stand there! I know what you are all doing! Violating the teacher's rules on the element weapons! You're all cowards, backstabbing, slutty hunters!". With that said you prepared for the next punch... Until a loud roar was heard from the top of the trees. They all stop.

Suddenly the shadow from the trees jumped down and landing gracefully in front of you only a few feet away. Dust flew everywhere around its figure. Even though the dust flying around, you can still see a pair of golden yellow eyes. Noticing its pupils rested on you very calmly... Until it glanced upon the other girls, the corner of its eyes turned red. When the thick cloud of dust clears out, all of you were stunned, eyes like plates, breath had stopped. "What is that?", one of them whispered. Them being idiots they have no clue on what that is, but you, on the other hand, spent more time with books, than parties, familiar by it, you observed it: black figure, razor-sharp wings, long snake-like tail, similar to a bat and golden yellow eyes..... A Nargacuga and an angry one too. You immediately stand up, ready to run for recovery from the last fight, remembering that monster was only hunted by the experts in hunting due to its aggressive and dangerous nature; you will only die immediately. When one of your bullies pushed you resulting them being ahead of you. Unlucky for them, they caught the attention of the monster, quickly chasing them. You hid behind a thick bush due to your injured leg. While healing yourself, then battle went on. Soon the Nargacuga was trapped, as they successfully hurting and poisoning the poor monster. When it freed itself, it was angered even more. Tail held high, spikes critically hitting them, then throwing them off the bridge. You watched the whole fight. Now fully healed, you followed the limping Nargacuga as it flew to the skies.

~Time Skip~

The Nargacuga crashed into a hole or pit. Under, there was a cave, mossy tree on the side of the lake, the lake in the middle shined brightly at the afternoon sun. You hadn't noticed the time. The Nargacuga limped on the side of the lake. You quickly jump down. Landing a few feet away. You silently aiming your weapon at it. Its eyes widen at first, then closed its eyes accepting his fate...

Then you stopped. You said it out loud, "No, I'm not like them... Attacking your enemy from behind it's back is a dirty job for me", The monster looked at you, confused. You quickly cut out the ropes from the net trap. Then pulled the poisoned arrows from its arm. You took out your antidote potions. One for the wounds and one him to drink, but he refused. "Look. You have to drink this, or else you will die.", The monster growled but ended up drinking it anyway. Also forcing him to eat some herbs, by the time you were finished, it's already night time. "Hey, I need to get back now, by the wounds on your arms you can't fly anytime soon. So I'll come back tomorrow.", you said with a small smile. Nargacuga's eyes already told you that he was very thankful. "You're welcome", is all you said.

~Next Day~  
After the incident, all 5 of those who hunted the Bull drone shall be given the time to recover. You took out all the items you needed. "Herbs, antidote herbs, potions, antidote potions, Kelbi meat, honey, cloths, bandages, and sleep herbs... Just in case.", you said to yourself. Good thing your bullies were in the infirmary, no one will bother you.  
~Nargacuga's POV~  
I woke up by a familiar voice called out and a smell of my favorite food, "Kelbi meat". I opened my eyes to see the hunter from yesterday. "You finally woke up sleeping beauty, and I cooked your favorite food. I know the book mentioned that most Nargacugas prefer raw meat, but this has medicines in it. Eat while I treat your wounds", I looked at her confused, but my stomach growled. I came out of my cave and sat beside her near the lake. "Here. Eat everything, Ok? That way you'll heal faster". With that said, I started eating as she took out a cloth and washed it on the lake. She got up to wash off the dry blood on my wounds, I flinch at first, but I got used to it.

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Finally I'm done. Now time to take off the bullets.", (Y/N) said as she started cooking again only this time with a few sleep herbs. After that she gave it to the Nargacuga, slowly eating it until it falls asleep.

Not too soon, you started to take out the bullets, most of it was poisoned.

-Time Skip-

Nargacuga woke up and felt a sharp pain on its sensitive tail. It swipes it's tail in the air and successful throwing you in the lake like a rock. You gave him a look that says 'That's-all-I-get-after-all-I've-done-for-you'. The midnight-colored monster looked at you with a sorry look. You just sigh. "It's ok I don't blame you for having a sensitive tail. Good thing I brought some old clothes that are originally used for cleaning your wounds... But it looks like I'll be using them instead".

You got up and took off your clothes. Leaving you in your undergarments. You hung it on a branch and dived into the lake again. Without you noticing, the monster opened an eye to observe you. He actually turned his head while you were undressing, but ended up watching you. He still had a hard time controlling his hormones. "Hey, my names (Y/N) by the way".  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
It's been a week since you followed the wounded monster. Nargacuga was healing as well. Along those days you started calling him 'Nargi' for short. You two have been so close, but today was different.  
"Nargi~ I cooked some Kelbi meat with whetfish, I think it might help to sharpen your blades!", you shouted while running closer to the cave. Nargacuga turned his back to you. You gave him a confused look. This is a different day.  
Eventually you got him out of the cave, surprisingly, but still, he was looking away from you.

~~~~~(Night Time)

'Well that was a rather boring day', you sigh.

'Maybe because of the medicine', you thought.

"Bye Nargi...", you said sadly. Nargacuga just groans in reply.

As you were walking away from the territory of the monster, 4 figures blocked your way. Soon realized it was your bullies. " Hey FREAK! It's payback time!", They all smirked at your horrified expression. You closed your eyes ready for the end and pain. They all launch their attacks... But it never came. You felt a harsh wind blew around you, when you opened your eyes, you saw your savior. All eyes widen in shock as the monster of the night has been angered and attacked the threats quickly. You were still shocked in place, the battle continued. In the end, the beast knocks them all out and with a swift of its tail, they were sent into the air and landed on a carriage that was heading to a village in another island. You were about to say something until he cut you off and flew to its territory. Next thing you knew you were sleeping beside Nargi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nargi woke up in the middle of the night staring into the moon. He saw a shooting star flew by and made a wish that you taught him. 'I hope this works... I wish I can protect her, be with her and love her...'. With that, he came back to the cave and sleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) woke up in the middle of the early morning. She reaches out a hand to wake up the black creature... When suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. Quickly she jumps out of the embrace and backs up against the wall. Nargi woke up as well and tried to calm her down, "(Y/N) calm down!"

"How can I CALM DOWN?! Who are you?! And Where's Nargi?!!", (Y/N) panicked trying to find her missing friend.

"You... You can understand me?....", Nargacuga asked in a confused voice.

"You're a HUMAN, don't you realized that?!", (Y/N) replied, looking at him it a surprised expression.

Nargacuga quickly ran to the water to look at his reflection. Midnight black long hair, light skin, golden eyes, sharp teeth, and pointy ears. He quickly ran back to you and explained everything that happened. When you first met as proof.

Night came but somethings wrong with Nargacuga as he slept. Squirming in his sleep, even in the day, he can't look at you for too long. You woke up and saw your friend's unordinary actions. "Narg. You ok?" 

"...No.."

"What's wrong?"

"....Well...I don't know, it's hot, I'm itching... I just don't know....", at this point, Nargacuga is troubled and confused. 

Then you remembered that tonight was the mating season of the Nargacugas. You stared into space. "(Y/N) I...... Have to something to tell you something... When I first met you..... I think... No, I KNOW... I-I love y-you... O-or that's how your kind said it... What made me liked you were when we first met, you faced the monster yourself... Especially knowing you are a beginner... Then when I thought I will be killed by the woman you catches my eyes, I saw your caring and loving nature by the second you stopped and threw the weapon away. And that small admiration developed into something more... Then I realized I have fallen love with you. I just didn't have the courage to say this to you...", he said, blushing red. You were cut out of your thoughts and slowly registered his words. By now you were as red as Nargacuga. You smiled at him, slowly leaning in until your lips met. Nargacuga was shocked at first, but slowly kissing back. After the passionate kiss, you laid your head on his warm chest and wrap his arms around you, protectively, as his tail was around your legs. "I love you too, Nargi~", you whispered and he smiled. Slowly both of you slept the night away.


	2. Human!Nargacuga x Reader: How To Tame A Nargacuga (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
(PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> THIS IS A LEMON! YOU CAN SKIP THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ MATURE STUFF!!!
> 
> This is only a lemon sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

The peaceful sleep was cut off as Nargacuga was moving again. (Y/N) was awaken again as well. "Sorry, I woke you up again... It's just that... It's annoying... I never knew it would come sooner.", Nargacuga said as he groans. "It's your mating season now... A-And if you want... I-I can 'help' you with it...", you suggested shyly. Nargacuga looked at you with wide eyes, not believing what you just said. "Y-You mean... Your willing to do 'that' with me?!"

"Yes..."

"Are you insane?!... Is this your first time?"

"Y-Yes..."

"No! I refuse... I-I don't want to hurt you... My needs will pass anyway.", he denied with a blush on his face. It also didn't help that a very obscene image of you painted in his mind. He turned away from you.

"It's alright Narg... I know it will hurt in the morning, especially for you... Painfully... Please let me help you...", you said as you took his hand in yours. As he turned, the sight of you almost made him want to pounce on you. Your eyes stared at him as you plead and an adorable blush was painted on your cheeks...

Nargacuga can't refuse you with his growing lust any longer. "Then... I will be gentle". Was all Nargacuga said as he pushed you down, slowly. He leans down. It started with sweet kisses and pecks until Nargacuga gently bit your lip; asking permission for entrance. You accepted his request. Nargacuga slowly invited your tongue to dance with his, which he won, and explored your wet cavern. You moaned as Nargacuga kissed you rougher. Hot and sweet was all you could taste as he continued on exploring deeper. His lips went down to your neck, eager in finding your sweet spot. His warm wet lips danced across your neck, fangs lightly brush on the delicate flesh. When you moaned and gasp loudly, Nargacuga immediately bit and sucked it gently afterward, until there was now a dark spot covering it. Successfully leaving his mark for the world to see. After finding your sweet spot, he continued with a much more force and confidence in his actions, making you even more aroused.

"Nargacuga....", you whispered as you just closed your eyes and you let your lover do pleasurable things to your untouched form.

His kisses slowly move down lower and lower. He removing the clothing on top, leaving you exposed for him to see your chest. A red blush appeared on his face as he observed your chest rise and fall with half-lidded eyes. You shortly opened your eyes when you felt him stop. His golden eyes shined a little hesitation in his eyes, obviously trying to hold back from ravaging you. A small smile appeared on your face, as you slowly reached behind your back to remove your bra and toss it somewhere. Nargacuga gave an audible gulp and noticed his hands were twitching, eager to touch your mounds which caused a shiver run down your spine.

With a small bit of courage, you took his hands and put them on top of your breast with a deep red blush. "It's alright. There is no need to be shy...", you said with a soft light-hearted tone just to catch his attention. The small smile that was present on your face assured him that he had your permission to proceed. Gaining back the confidence, he started playing with your breast and the corners of his eyes glow a tint of red. You took this as a sign that he was just getting started. The way he looks at you with hungry eyes gave you yet another delicious shiver. He pushed his lips onto your for another deep kiss. Your hands traveled under his shirt. Feeling his toned chest and stomach, before you slowly removed his top clothing.

When Nargacuga pulled away he leaned his head closer to your chest, until his mouth was on your right nipple. His warm breath made goosebumps run on your skin. Opening his mouth, he sucked and licked the small bud, making it harder. While his other hand rolled it between his fingers. Your moans became louder as he continued teasing, putting your hands on his hair to push him harder against your chest.

You felt his bulge brushed against your thigh, ruffling his soft hair more as his actions became rougher.

He did the same treatment on the other one, making it hard and covered with his spit. Kissing the valley of your breast, he continued his way down to your stomach. You laughed softly as he tickled you with his hot breath. He rubbed his nose gently on your stomach while inhaling your sweet scent.

After teasing, you felt his hands rub your thighs and slowly moving towards the inner part of your thighs. He removed your pants, which left you in your wet panties. Blushing you tried to cover yourself because of embarrassment, as well as having a flashback with your bullies; mean things were said and of course, criticized your body and appearance. You've been hearing it for as long as you can remember until those words were unconsciously imprinted at the back of your head. Nargacuga noticed the expression of your face was different and look very troubled. He gently took your wrists, "Don't hide from me... You're so beautiful and perfect... Always remember that. So don't think about what other people say, they are all just jealous... If you want to stop, just tell me...", you gulp and summon a bit of strength to slowly move your arms out of the way. But still, the nervousness is still present. He took both of your hands again and kisses both of it gently, "There's no need to be shy", whispered Nargacuga, which caused you to laugh softly as he repeated your own words, making you slowly forget the words that criticized you negatively.

He gently cupped your cheek and attacked your lips again in a passionate kiss. Your hands slowly travel at his last clothing. Pulling down his pants in a teasingly manner. The kiss started to heat up more and more. He kicked his pants away, leaving him bare. With you being the only one with the last piece clothing, he pulled your panties down. Slowly started to rub a finger on your sweet flower, you pulled away and moaning his name. Lowering his head between your legs and he licked your core. His tongue slowly circled your bud, teasing it as he laps up your sweet slick. His fingers came to join in, gently inserting his finger into you and he sucks your bud. You clutched the grass below your hands toughly.

Groaning in pain and pleasure for a little while, you soon started to relax. The pain slowly melts away as the sweet pleasure took over. You were at your peak as your lover inserted another finger and was thrusting it at a fast pace. Just as you were about to finish he pulled away from you, leaving you empty and cold. Groaning in annoyance you looked at him, "Narg...", you asked as anger and desperation is present in your tone. He was licking and sucking your love juices off his fingers, forgetting your anger and was now replaced by embarrassment causing you to have a red face. "You're so sweet, (Y/N)...", he said seductively. If your face can be even redder, it is now. You only let out a small whine as a reply.

"Are you ready?", he ignored your embarrassing situation, but you easily got his message. You took a look at him, then you felt scared all of a sudden. Nervous as you saw his girth was hard and huge. The tip was red and oozing with pre-cum. He obviously was holding back.

'How was that going to fit in me?!', you panicked, but Nargacuga quickly calmed you down. "Shh... Everything is going to be alright...", He whispered softly. Pulling you in a passionate kiss, you closed your eyes. You felt the pain as he entered you. He didn't move, waiting for you to adjust. Your groans of pain were swallowed by him as his tongue entered your mouth again. Once he pulled away, he only proceeds to calm you down, whispering sweet nothings in your ear, and showering your face with butterfly kisses.

As you adjusted to his size, you gave him a signal that it's alright to move. Slowly he started thrusting. Your moaning started going louder as his movement started going faster. That warm feeling came up again and you knew you were at your peak.

"Narg... Faster! Please!", Hearing your request, his thrusts moved faster against your flesh, creating damp sounds. Making you a moaning mess. He lifted your hips against his thrust while groaning against your neck. "I-I'm close...", you whimpered. "M-Me too...", he panted.

Soon you screamed as you let go of your release, your vision turned hot white, your walls clamped down his member. Nargacuga moaned as he released inside you. Thick hot cum filled you to the brim.

Pulling out of you, you whimper. He laid down beside you. Covering you with the warm blankets and wrapped his arms around you. You placed your head to his chest, listening to his now steady heartbeat.

"Thank you (Y/N)....", he whispered as he kissed your forehead.

You smiled up to him and pecked his lips. "I love you....", was the words spoken by him that was special to you, playing with your hair then cupping your face with his hand.

"I love you too...", you replied as you bid him goodnight and sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and leave a comment. Also follow me on Wattpad: Tom-TheSecretWriter. :)


	3. Human!Zinogre x Reader: My Guard Dog

f strong lightning struck down a tree, causing it to set it aflame. Zinogre looked at your shivering form, then back at the tree. He approached it and picked a burning branch and entering the cave again. He set it in the middle of the cavern and picking you up once again to place you near the warm flames. You sighed in delight and noticed the wolf laid down next to you. "Thank you...", you whispered as you looked up at him. His glowing blue eyes stared kindly at you before shifting his neck behind you, making him your bed. You laid down as sleep consumes you.

~(Time Skip)~

It's been years since that event happened and changed your life. You were now currently living with Zinogre in the same cave. He kind of became your guardian and took care of you. The cave also got some adjustments like a bed of an example. And soon enough you grew up and became a hunter. Of course, you don't hunt Zinogre. You mostly keep an eye out for those who wanted to hunt him down. Like warning him, scaring other hunters and ripping the papers in the mission board. And Zinogre in return aids you in your hunt and sometimes, train and spar with you.

And after years of being with him, you understood each other perfectly. You memorized his expressions and signs when you are communicating with him.  
"Woah! Hey Zinogre! I got this mission and it says I just need to kill a Quropeco! And the reward is great too!", you yelled at the monster who was silently eating, he gave you a grunt in reply, which sounded like a big 'NO' . "Come on Zinogre! Don't you trust me? I get it that you are worried, but please... Trust me!"

His blue eyes stared at you, obviously contemplating his decision. Over the years, he always helped you on your quest, often secretly. He knows your capability, after all his experiences with hunters who fought him, you were just a beginner.

But the puppy eyes you were giving him was too much.

He sighed that sounded that he gave in. Maybe he can allow you, but in return, he needs to supervise you.

You jumped in happiness when he nodded his head.

"If you say so! I guess I got some bird tracking to do! See ya Zinogre!", you said as you dashed out of the cave, before even hearing his condition. Zinogre just sighed again, since HE will also track you down. How you disappeared on his sights will give him more work.

~•~•~•~•~•~  
Footsteps were heard along the forest as you tried to catch your breath. 'I'll show him I can do it!', those words ran in your mind repeatedly. You know Zinogre will give you a condition when you want to hunt alone, but you purposely felt him behind. You wanted to impress him. You wanted him to be proud. You wanted him to see you're strong.

You wanted him to see you as something else, not a child who needs help all the time. After years of being with him, he was like a father figure to you and more humane than the people in the village. He helped you while the townspeople see you like a little devil who steals and a waste of space. No one helped. No one but him.

From time to time your heart tends to beat faster when with him. His electric blue eyes that looked at you send shivers down your spine in a good way. You don't know what caused it, but for now, you just wanted to prove yourself to him. An excited smirk creeps on your face as you saw your prey's footsteps and feathers.

~( Time Skip )~

Throwing a paintball at the bird, you caught it's attention and released a roar. Readying your weapon, the both of you engaged in battle. The sounds of your attacks disturbed the peaceful forest. The both of you were out of breath, but seeing the Quropeco limping, you can say you had the advantage. 

The Quropeco started to limp, you smirked and delivered the last blow. But not before it called for help. Instantly it flew in the air to have some high ground as 3 Great Jaggis pop out of nowhere. "Oh no...", you dodge each attack, but your stamina is low. You were hit by one of their tails and was pinned into the ground. You used your weapon to block its jaws. 'I can't die like this!', you motivated yourself as your arms were draining the last bit of your strength.

Suddenly the monster was thrown off off you in an instant, landing harshly to the ground. And Zinogre came into your sights. "Zingore!", you yelled in reassurance. Zinogre punched the Great Jaggi off you, causing the other 2 to step back. Seeing the new intruder, the 2 Great Jaggi looked at the both of you in anger. Zinogre circled around you to hide you behind him ; protecting you. The Quropeco roared rage as the 2 monsters lunge forward to attack. Zinogre did his 3 punch move to counter them and one of them was knocked back. As Zinogre was distracted you reached for the weapon that was a few steps away from you. You can't leave Zinogre like this, he was outnumbered. But before you could grab it, the foot of the bird wyvern stepped on it and caused to fall on your backside from it's landing. You crawled backward as it chased you. You let out a shriek as it's broken almost impaled you and keeps on pecking you.

This caused Zinogre to see your situation. He quickly dashed to you just as you were being cornered. His teeth sank in the neck of the Quropeco. The bird roared in pain, it's wings flap and tried to use its legs to escape. But you, on the other hand, was left open. The Great Jaggi, that Zinogre knocked out first, woke up and targeted you. Biting on your leg, carrying you and then proceeds to thrash you around roughly. "Hey! Put me DOWN-", the next thing you know, you were tossed in the air. Everything felt like it slowed down again. You saw 2 wide-open jaws for you to be consumed. You closed your eyes, waiting for the sharp fangs piercing into you. 

Yet you landed on soft fur instead. Zinogre saved you once again and you quickly gripped on him. Zinogre saw your predicament and managed to dive in between the monsters, making you land on him. When you regained your balance one of them opened its jaws trying to eat you again, but Zinogre sacrificed shoulder by moving and being bitten instead of you. You almost fell on the other side of Zinogre's back and into the jaws of another Great Jaggi, waiting for you to drop. You quickly grabbed one of his golden-colored spikes, pulling your self up. Zinogre reached behind him, grabbing the pesky Great Jaggi, hooking his claws on the flesh and throwing it off him. You soon found yourself under him. He managed to get some distance between himself and his opponents. Zinogre bowed down and thunder bugs flew around him. As soon his first charged state was done, he quickly stormed towards them. Inflicting deadly and powerful blows. Each attack was delivered with thunder, finishing at all the annoying Great Jaggis.

A small smile of relief appeared in your face as you ran to Zinogre. But before you can run towards him, you felt your feet left the ground. The Quropeco held you tightly, claws dug into your armor as you saw Zinogre's form getting smaller. "Zinogre!", you yelled. Your heart ached to see fully Zinogre's conditions. Bloody bite marks and scratches covered his form as the small light on his back shines the anger in his eyes. Zinogre tried to jump in the air in an attempt to catch the bird from flying away but failed as the bird disappeared.

Zinogre, was now on his breaking point. He crouched, ignoring the pain he felt, as more and more thunder bugs covered him like a blanket. A strong struck of thunder strike at him from above and he let out a ferocious howl. White fur and golden scales completely stood up and blue electric lightning traveled in his body, strengthening him even more. His eyes opened and sheer power and supremacy surround him. He inhaled the air and found your sweet scent. He won't let anyone harm and take you away from him.

~

You yelp in pain as you were thrown across the ground. The bird took you into a cave, which is obviously his territory. You looked behind you only to see the bird's feathers colored in deep red and slowly walking towards you. You crawled back but found your back hits the wall of the cave. You looked for an escape but none was found. Its jaw was open, ready to clamp you down. 

Yet the both of your attention was caught when a familiar intruder walked into the entrance of the cave. There stood Zinogre in his fully charged state. Zinogre breath deeply and looking straight at you before looking on a huge rock on the side, gesturing for you to hide. You did and peeked to watch him. The Quropeco attempt to follow you only to be smack by Zinogre, signaling that it had to go through him before getting to you. The Quropeco was about to call for help again, but Zinogre quickly broke its beak. The bird growled in anger, clapping its claws on its wings to use its fire attack. The battle proceeded as thunder and fire mixed. 

The cave itself was shaking from the impacts, causing a crack to form and pieces of rocks fell into the ground. Zinogre sends an electric attack on its wing, before biting its neck and threw it on the wall, falling on the ground. Zinogre noticed the cave was on the verge of collapsing, he quickly took you by a piece of the back of your armor between his teeth. He started to run as quick as he can, ignoring the pain in his leg and stopping himself from limping. The chunks of rocks were getting bigger and bigger as it continued to fall at a fast rate. Zinogre dodged and jumped over the rocks in his way as the ground beneath you started to collapse as well. Cracks felt like following the both of you, Zinogre fastens his pace and the exit was almost there.

Zinogre tried to go faster, but the situation was going critical and with all his injuries, he knew he won't make it... But you could. At the very last second, he threw you out the opening of the cave before the cave's ceiling met the ground and sealed the opening with stones and boulders.

You coughed as you processed what happened. After regaining your conscience, you quickly looking back at the rubble. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes, "Zinogre! Zinogre!", you called his name again and again as you tried your best to dig. You soon stopped, knowing that it was hopeless. "No... This can be happening... How did it end up like this?...", the tears soon spilled like waterfalls as you soon blamed your self. 

'If only I tried harder', 'If only I would've listened to him!', 'If only I wasn't so stupid!', 'If only I had my weapon, maybe I would've saved him!', The 'What If's' played in your mind, seeing scenarios that would've had a better outcome. You just sat back facing the sealed opening, not wanting to face it. You knew you were a beginner, and yet you get ahead of your self. Thinking you were stronger and getting a head of your self. 

But why? Why did you do it?

You questioned out of the blue. Why all of a sudden you want to prove your self to Zinogre? Then it hits you like a slap in the face. You love him, not in a father-like way, but romantically. How could you not? You were basically traumatized with humans, and he showed you what was the taste of kindness and care for you. Yet it hurts you more as you realized that you can't tell him this.

You stared blankly at the sun setting as you mourn silently. Night came, yet you can't bring yourself to leave. "Zinogre... I'm sorry...", you cried again whimpering in pain and sadness. Blue thunder bugs came from the forest and pass you. You stopped crying and stared at the dazzling light flew pass you. Smiling sadly, as you remembered how Zinogre had a symbiotic relationship with them. Yet where are they flying? gaze followed them and saw that they were slipping in the tiniest cracks and entering the cave. "What the?...", confused at what you were witnessing.

Your heart beats at a fast rate as the pile of rocks started to move. Could it be?... A clawed hand popped in the pile of rubble and soon a man came crawling out. "(Y/N)...", his voice was hoarse and deep. You noticed that he was bare, but kept your eyes on his face. The full moon's light highlighting his form; Silver white hair, golden horns, patches of his skin was in a deep shade of blue as some parts of it was lit up when thunder bugs were surrounding it, attractive face and electric blue eyes... Just like...

"Zinogre?", you questioned, unconsciously waking closer to him. Your hands soon found itself placed on each side of his face. Could this be real?... Tears soon flowed down your face. Those stern yet loving eyes stared back at you with worry. "(Y/N) are you hurt?! Why are you crying?! Did something hurt you?!", he asks as his hands roam to check for other injuries. You bit your lip, before doing something one of the blues. Holding his head tightly and dragged it down to meet your lips. Zinogre was certainly surprised by this but soon melted in the kiss. You don't know how he became a human, but all you care about was that he is here. The kiss was soon broke apart for air. You planted your head on his chest, you also noticed the wounds that he got from protecting you. "Please... Don't... Leave me again... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you-"

"Shh...", He puts a clawed finger on your lips. "I won't leave you. Don't feel sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my job to protect you.", he says, planting a kiss on your forehead. 

"I love you Zinogre..."

"I love you, (Y/N)"

Both of you said as you journey your way back home.

~( The End )~


	4. Human!Zinogre x Reader: My Guardian (LEMON)

Back in the cave, you quickly treated Zinogre's wounds as he sat still in your bed. A few grunts were heard here and there, but he can obviously tolerate the pain. You cringe at the sight of how deep his wounds as you cleaned and wrapped it in bandages. As the wet rag wiped away the dirt and dried blood on his tough skin, you admired how built his form was. How his torso moved with his breathing, how the two criss-cross patterned lines run down on the sides of his chest were like tattoos, yet electricity runs through it when he is angered, and how the blue patches on his skin fitted him so well... 

Your eyes soon traveled on his face. Just how the light from the firelight up his features made you blush even more. His golden horns that were planted into the beautiful silver hair made him look majestic. His eyes that were blue always send shivers down your spine in a good way... Those eyes... That was staring right back at you. "(Y/N)?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Um... Sorry, I didn't mean to stare!", you quickly looked away from him, feeling embarrassment at your actions. You swiftly put the rag into the bucket, in order to give you a little bit of distraction. But a hand wrapped itself around your waist. You soon found yourself on a warm lap and ahead nuzzling your neck. "Z-Zinogre..."

"I'm... Glad you're safe in my arms again...", he whispered as kisses followed after that. You moaned softly from his lips on your neck, you gently gripped his shoulder. The kisses trailed up on your jaw to your lips. You kissed him back as he adjusted your position with your knees beside his waist. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper, his tongue slips past your lips. You moaned as he explored your mouth and your fingers found its way into his silver hair. On the other hand, his hands were eager to unclothe you and you didn't resist it. Your body was soon touched by the cold air making your skin prickle. In contrasts his warm mouth that was making your neck, your head turned to the side to give him space as your groan from the sensation.

He laid you on your back on the bed carefully and turned his attention to your breasts. Your nipples hard from the chilly winds, making him want to tease it even more. Lips wrapped tight as he sucked on it. You gripped his hair as he became rougher and soon switch to the other. His free hand found it's the way to your mound. Rubbing your fold and spreading your slick all over it. Oh, how your voice sang his name as your gripped the sheets below your hand. 

Zinogre traveled even lower to your mound. With your sweet scent spreading across the room, he just had to taste it. His tongue was deep into you after a few licks while you were dealing with your own ecstasy. He pulled away before you even finish, but before you could complain, you were flipped onto your stomach. Looking back at him, you saw him gripping his girth onto his hand and stroking himself. His thumb spreading a good amount of slick from is slit on his head. His hands quickly were gripping your waist as he hovers over your back, licking you're the shell of your ear. "Forgive me, I can't hold it anymore...". he apologizes as his cock was rubbing on your entrance. "Please... Do it. Give it to me!", you moaned as lust-filled your tone. Zinogre growled as he quickly entered you. Your walls were tight as it was your time, he knew it so he stayed still as you accepted his length. You moaned and arched your back from the pain and the pleasure. His long and huge, already deep. You soon adjusted and was grinding against him, signaling him to continue. He quickly thrusts in and out of you, enjoying the warmth of your cunt. You continued to sing his name as he hits you in the right places and makes you see stars. He straightens his back and sent a hand to rub your clit. 

"Z-Zinogre!", you moaned as you came. Zinogre continued to ride your orgasm, he was close as well. Soon enough he found his end after a few hard thrusts. He howled as he buried as deep as he could, then savoring the moment and finally pulling out. 

He turned you on your back, observing your half-lidded eyes. He kisses your lips with passion, before tucking you in. He wiped the sweat from his face and the tears from your eyes. You looked at him with a small smile. Lifting a hand up to his cheek. you leaned in for another goodnight kiss. 

"I love you (Y/N)... Sleep well"

"I love... you too... Zinogre...", with that, your eyes closed for a peaceful rest.

~( The End )~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I do hope you enjoy. Please visit and follow me on Wattpad: Tom-TheSecretWriter if you have the time. Have a fantastic day :)
> 
> NEXT UP: Zinogre


End file.
